


Watching The Sun Rise

by Star_Madison



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka is a good boyfriend, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), no one dies, the Gaang finds out about Zuko's scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: Team Avatar returns to the Fire Nation capital for a visit.Meanwhile, Sokka plots to drag his husband off on a much deserved vacation, with or without their friends; unfortunately for him, not even the best laid vacation plans will survive an unexpected assassination attempt of the Firelord.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 422
Collections: avatar tingz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avatar fic so. Yeah I honestly have no idea what I'm doing but hey, fic written and hopefully the gang is in character. I hope.
> 
> There is a vague plot. More or less. Mainly, this was an excuse for me to write 5k of fluff and angst. And some of the team finding out about Zuko's scar.
> 
> And fic was heavily influenced by a certain Fleetwood Mac song....that has basically influenced my last several fics, both in content and titles.

The sound of laughter filtered in, low yet loud enough to creep into his dreams. Grumbling softly into a pillow, Zuko rolled, pressing his right side into the bedding, cutting off all sounds. Hand inching down, he grabbed the edge of a blanket and yanked it up over his head, completing his task of pretending he was still asleep, face squished into soft pillows, until he fell back asleep. 

Drifting back off, he was unaware of the people now watching him, amusement on their faces, led by the tall man in the middle of the small group.

“I thought firebenders rose with the sun,” Katara mused, laughter dancing in the corners of her mouth. “This one is certainly not rising with the sun.”

Flashing his sister a grin, Sokka laughed, bending over to tuck the covers more securely around his sleeping husband. Pressing a quick kiss to Zuko’s temple, he brushed hair aside before standing back up. “Cut him some slack, Katara. We’re been busy and he didn’t come to bed until long after midnight.”

“Maybe we should let him sleep. All this talking must be keeping him awake.” Aang frowned, taking a step backwards, eyes fixed on their sleeping friend worriedly. 

Waving a hand, Sokka dispelled Aang’s concern, even as he turned towards the door. “It won’t. He rolled over.”

“What?”

“Zuko rolled onto his right,” Sokka replied, hand stilling on the doorknob, glancing back at the others. “He won’t hear us even if we started shouting. …..What? Why are you two giving me that look?”

“Sokka, what are you talking about?” Frowning up at her brother, Katara nudged him away, prying the door open and ushering the two men out of the room, pulling the door shut firmly behind them. “How would Zuko laying on his right prevent him from hearing?”

Freezing, he stared at his sister and brother-in-law with widening blue eyes. “Wait. You don’t know?”

“Know what? Sokka, seriously, stop talking in riddles.”

“Zuko. He’s deaf and blind on his left,” Sokka snapped, eyes darting back from one to the other. Gesturing at the left side of his face, he grimaced, remembering discovering that for himself. “His hearing and sight was damaged when he got the scar. ..You really never noticed how he’d position himself so his right side was always facing us?” 

Sharing a dismayed look with Aang, Katara shook her head. “No. I thought he wanted to avoid us from looking at his scar too closely. Not that he needed to sit like that to hear and see us.”

“When did you find out?” Aang suddenly asked, throwing himself down on a small couch in the large sitting room, limbs hanging off the edge.

Sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head, Sokka exhaled. “Um yeah. I found that out when I spooked him. Remember when we were staying at the Western Air Temple and I went for a walk?” 

Sinking down in a chair, he stretched his legs out, watching as Katara shoved Aang’s legs aside to wedge herself in next to him, a fond smile growing on his face. Smile faltering as he remembered how badly Zuko panicked all those years ago. “Found Zuko and went up to him on his left. I thought he was ignoring me until I touched his shoulder and he..” trailing off, Sokka met his sister’s grave expression. “After he calmed down, he told me.”

Sokka took a moment to reflect, regarding the closed bedroom door for a long moment, anger bubbling through his chest at the memory of Zuko’s expression that night. Pushing the burning hatred back down where it belonged, he returned his attention to his friends, a bitter smile curling at the edges of his mouth. “It was bad. Took a long time for him to adjust to having me on his left but now he is uncomfortable if I’m not,” he admitted. 

Waving a hand towards the door, he huffed out a half laugh. “Only reason he’s still asleep is he trusts I’m nearby.”

“Sokka, what aren’t you telling us?” Katara’s voice shattered the growing tension, her expression cautious. “I thought his scar was from a training accident but you are making it sound as if it wasn’t.” 

Sitting up, Aang swung his legs over, planting his feet on the floor, wariness settling over him like a cloak, grey eyes remaining on Sokka. “Who hurt him?”

Another glance towards their bedroom, Sokka dropped his head into his hands, muffling his groan. “It was his father. Ozai burned his face half off when Zuko was thirteen.” 

Silence reigned, a growing feeling of horror building in the room. Sokka didn’t need to look to know what expressions Katara and Aang were displaying. A choked off gasp, of surprise and disgust, destroyed the silence and he finally lifted his head up, meeting their eyes. 

“But that was three years before Aang was even awake! I don’t understand. Why would Ozai send him off to hunt the Avatar when there was no sightings for a century,” Katara’s voice was low, raspy and full of anger. 

“He was banished, sis. Ozai never expected Zuko to find the Avatar. He wasn’t supposed to ever succeed,” Sokka growled, hands balling into fists. “It was a fool’s errand, impossible to complete.”

Katara swallowed, gaze fixed on some spot on the floor, tension radiating off her as she let this new information sink in. “I’m going to kill him,” she whispered, face growing grim; even as protective distress hovered in the back of her eyes, sadness darkening her eyes. 

“You’ll have to get in line,” Sokka snapped, rubbing at his face. “He fucked my husband up badly, Katara, but murder isn’t going to change the fact Ozai tortured Zuko for years.” Resentment buzzed through him. Bracing an elbow on one thigh, he peered through his fingers, catching sight of Aang’s relieved smile. “Besides, there is a sweet revenge to knowing Ozai is rotting away in a dungeon.”

Aang’s smile vanished. Sokka couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much. Not when he _knew_ that Zuko suffered nightmares still. Nightmares of Zuko begging for his father to forgive him. Of hearing him screaming for mercy.

Dragging himself to his feet, he hesitated for a split second, swaying in the direction of the bedroom. Decision made, Sokka glanced back at Aang and Katara, forcing a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You two go ahead. I’m going to coax Grumpy out of bed. We’ll meet you in Zuko’s private dining room.”

Waving them off when the pair tried to protest, Sokka waited until the doors slammed shut behind them. Turning towards the bedroom door, he ducked back into their bedroom, moving quietly over to the large bed, dropping to his knees in front of Zuko. Reaching out, he tapped his sleeping husband on the shoulder three times, silently communicating his presence. 

Hiding his lingering anger behind an easy smile, he watched as golden eyes crept open, continuing to lightly tap out a familiar pattern on the other man’s shoulder. Staring down into Zuko’s face, he could only see the scar and the barely open eye and knew the other man was still waking up. Sokka felt the sudden surge of tension that melted away almost instantly as his fingers moved steadily over cloth covered flesh, a gentle reminder that he was safe. 

When Zuko finally moved, shifting onto his back, exposing his right side, he chuckled. “Time to get up, babe. I sent Aang and Katara ahead.” Bending down, Sokka kissed his still sleepy husband. 

Winding his arms around Sokka, Zuko dragged the taller man down against his chest, sleepily mumbling into the kiss. 

Fingers dug into Zuko’s sides, he tried to make space between them. Wrenching himself upright with reluctant effort, Sokka pried free of his clinging husband, breathing heavily against the side of Zuko’s face. “Babe, no. There’s no time,” he whispered, pressing another quick kiss to that frowning mouth. “Aang and Katara are waiting and both will come hunt us down if we don’t show up soon.”

Grumbling, Zuko released his hold on Sokka, pushing at his chest. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” he teased, swinging legs back over the edge of the bed, rising. 

Rolling his eye, he shoved the covers away, climbing out of their bed. Stretching and yawning, Zuko moved towards the cabinet, opening it. Removing a tunic and loose pair of pants, he dressed quickly, aware of the eyes fixed on him. “I thought Katara and Aang weren’t arriving for another week.” Turning, he angled himself so he could hear Sokka’s answer.

“You know how Aang is. Probably decided to rearrange his schedule on a whim,” Sokka said, shrugging, busily tying his hair up. “Or outright ignore the schedule Katara painstakingly created for them.”

Snorting, he had to admit his husband had a point there. Running fingers through his messy hair, Zuko decided to leave it down. Glancing up at Sokka, he openly admired the figure he made. “Still, I thought they were off searching for more sky bisons. That’s what the last letter said.”

 _Oh shit, was Zuko onto them?_ Sokka really hoped neither Aang nor Katara let it slip why they had shown up sooner than planned. Adopting a wide grin, he wiggled his eyebrows at his husband, trying gamely to distract Zuko. “Maybe they just missed sleeping on feather beds and silk sheets.”

Side-eying Sokka, he let the subject drop, padding across the room to where his shoes waited. Slipping into them, Zuko tugged open the bedroom door the rest of the way, stepping through it. “Well. We better not make them wait much longer.”

“Right!” Hurrying forward, Sokka caught up with Zuko and linked their arms, easily settling into step with him. “Aang might eat everything in sight.”

“Sokka, you eat everything in sight.”

“Eh, not everything. I’m more of a meats guy.”

“…If that is a sex pun, I’m divorcing you.”

“Hah! No. Not this time.”

Laughter floated down the corridor, Sokka grinning and teasing Zuko as they made their way towards the dining room. He hoped that Zuko stayed unaware of the real reason their friends showed up early.

  
**

  
“Suki! Toph! What are you two doing here?!” Sokka spotted the knowing grin on his sister’s face but ignored it in favor of hugging Suki then Toph, lifting both off their feet. “How did you guys even get here?”

“Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen picked us up.” Toph’s smirk was audible in her voice. “Thought it was time to come visit you and Sparky.”

Throwing his arms open wide, Sokka grinned. “Perfect! We can all go to the theater tonight, to celebrate!” His smile grew as everyone else groaned in open dismay. “Seriously. The theater group here is a lot better than the Ember Island Players. Zuko and me try to go regularly.”

“Huh. You’re telling the truth.” 

Face falling in mock outrage, he stuck out a hand, pointing at her. “Do you really think that my theater snob of a husband would just willingly go see any play? Especially multiple times?”

“I’m not a theater snob!” 

“You kind of are.”

“Great. Thanks, Katara.”

“You’re welcome, Zuko.”

_”Argh!”_

Laughing, Sokka untangled himself from Suki, crossing over to where Zuko stood sulking. Throwing arms around his husband, he grinned, chin resting on his right shoulder. “Come on, babe, it’s time to eat.” Nudging him forward, Sokka pushed Zuko down on the cushion before the table. Dropping down on the one directly to Zuko’s left, he reached for a teapot, pouring several cups full of the steaming liquid. 

Setting the pot down, he passed out the cups, elbow purposely bumping into Zuko’s bicep. A non-verbal reminder that he was there, guarding Zuko’s vulnerable side. Sokka sensed the moment the message was received, tension melting out of the other man. Grinning into his cup, he turned his attention to the conversation flowing.

Spirits, he had missed this. Laughing at a joke Toph told, Sokka sprawled against Zuko’s side, chin propped up on a shoulder, fingers tangled in shaggy hair, absently petting. 

“We should do this more often.” Suki suggested, tossing a handful of grapes into her mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth as she gave Sokka a knowing look. “More than once a year.”

It took all his self-control not to twitch at Suki’s comment. Leveling her with a stare, Sokka remained tangled with Zuko, knowing if he pulled away it would set alarms off in his husband. Instead, he stuck his tongue out, chasing the conversation in a different direction. “Hey now, we’re all busy people! Once a year is all we can manage.”

“Suki’s right, though. We should carve out time to get together more often. Every other month? Every three months?” Aang mused out loud, munching on a moon peach. “Katara and me can swing by Kiyoshi island, pick up Suki then track down Toph before heading here.”

Zuko felt a slight tension coming off Sokka. Wrapping an arm around the taller man, he nudged him lightly. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a hushed voice, rubbing his thumb back and forth along Sokka’s hip. 

Leaning more heavily against his side, he sighed. Then shifted, angling himself across Zuko’s back, arms hanging loosely over each shoulder, now draped so his mouth was closer to Zuko’s right side. “Just. I don’t want to be disappointed when this falls through again.”

Ah right. Zuko had forgotten they tried to meet up more than once a year before. Rubbing his fingers a little more firmly against Sokka’s side, he tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the side of his husband’s jaw. “Then we have to make sure it works out this time.”

Relief swamped him. Zuko brought the excuse, half-baked as it was. Mentally cheering, Sokka propped his chin on Zuko’s shoulder, glee that his surprise was still, well, a surprise, filling him. “Sure. We can schedule it for two months from now, and block out a few days off?”

“Sounds good. I’ll let Hsin know later today.” Leaning back into Sokka, Zuko suspected he was up to something. Thinking it over for a moment, he decided that whatever it was could remain a secret that Sokka was clearly trying to keep. Stretching out an arm, he snagged a dumpling, passing it back to his husband before grabbing himself one. 

Relaxing, he let the happy conversations his friends were having wash over him, Sokka’s warmth presence pressed into his back, steady and comforting in a way Zuko never expected to have. Smiling slightly as he ate the dumpling, a contented warmth filling his chest, Zuko was going to enjoy this brief respite from his duties.

  
**

“Shit shit shit SHIT.” Sokka cursed, legs shaking as he dragged himself upright, body protesting dully. Propping one shoulder against the wall, he fought against gravity, forcing his legs to support his weight, pain radiating outward from his side. 

Pressing a trembling hand to his aching side, he hissed, pain surging with the touch. Glancing down, Sokka swallowed thickly, the sight of blood drenching his shirt almost too much. Oh that was not good. Not good at all. Easing off his bloody tunic, he used the dagger Zuko gave him as an anniversary present to cut strips off. Balling them up, he gasped, nearly collapsing back to the floor. 

The dagger shook in his loosening grip. Tightening his hold on the handle with effort, he managed to cut a long enough strip, winding it around his middle and tying it off with a pained whine. Tucking the dagger away, Sokka laid his forehead against smooth wood, wondering how everything went to hell so fast.

Shoving himself off the wall, he limped forward, one leg dragging slightly, muscles screaming. Fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword, Sokka had to find the others. He had to find Zuko. Squeezing his eyes shut, he breathed in deep, trying to center himself. To take a moment to think. The New Ozai Society had to have taken Zuko somewhere close.

But where? The palace was massive and there were so many hiding spots. Sokka knew he couldn’t search them all, not even if he was uninjured. 

Letting out a noisy groan, he started moving again, refusing to give up.

Turning a corner, Sokka slammed into something. Falling, he landed hard on his back, all the breathe knocked out of him, his side screaming. Wheezing, he laid there, vision darkening, barely hearing the thing…person?...talking over the static in his ears.

“Sokka? Sokka!” Shaking his shoulder, Suki’s eyes darted from his pain-filled face to the sluggishly bleeding gash on his side. Biting her lip, she quickly unwrapped her sash, retying it on top of the blood soaked fabric covering the injury. “Hey! Calm down!” Pushing at his hands when he surged, a pained noise passing his lips, she tried to coax him down. “It’s me. Suki. You’re okay, Sokka!” 

“….” Everything felt as though it was coming from far away. A vaguely familiar voice was speaking to him but for the life of him, Sokka was unable to understand the words, caught up in an endless cycle of pain. Shoving his hands at the person looming above him, he tried to scramble upright, tried to ignore the way his vision fuzzed out. The pain in his side.

“Sokka! Stop!” She couldn’t pin him without further hurting him. Suki hesitated for a moment, capturing his hands in her own, straddling his hips, avoiding his sides, trying to soothe her best friend. “Sokka, we have to find Zuko.”

Panting as agony lanced through him, Sokka gave up. Slumping down, he felt the person gripping his hands, knees pressed into his hips and laid down, wistfully hoping his husband forgave him. _Sorry, love…see you on the other side_.

“C’mon, Sokka, we need to find the others. Katara first, get your side healed.” Keeping up a flow of words, Suki gently squeezed on his fingers, staring down worriedly into his face. “Zuko is going to kick your ass if you give up now.”

_….Zuko?_

His eyes flew open, body jerking as he started bolting upright, knocking into the body hovering above his own. Wheezing, pain leaving him breathless, Sokka stared with wide eyes at Suki. “Suki?”

Scooting off him, she sighed in relief. “Good. You’re back. Can you stand?” 

“Not without help,” he admitted, bracing himself on one hand. “Dizzy, my vision is spotty, and I’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“I know where Toph is. Or was. She might have finished fighting the group of assassins we cornered. Not sure where Katara, Aang or Zuko are.” Suki saw the way Sokka’s face fell, barely held back terror lingering at the back of his eyes. Dredging up a smile for him, she rose, bending over to grip his elbows and help him rise. “We’ll find them, Sokka.”

“Katara and Aang won’t be the assassins’ focus. It’s Zuko I’m really worried about.” Sokka pushed and shoved at his fear, trying to ignore the knowledge he might lose Zuko that day. 

Positioning herself under one of Sokka’s arms, she guided him down the hallway, free arm carefully looped around his torso. “Don’t think like that, Sokka,” Suki admonished angrily. “Zuko’s a skilled firebender and should have guards nearby.”

“You know how he likes running off alone!” 

“Then we’ll all kick his ass for being stupid.”

Sighing, Sokka let himself be lead, energy puttering out with each step. Breathing hard, he felt himself lagging, muscles beginning to refuse to cooperate. “Suki. I can’t go any further.” Forcing the words past his lips, he meet her eyes, giving her a weak smile. “Just leave me here and go find the others.”

Her wide eyes stared back, understanding filling them. “Sokka…” 

“No. Don’t argue with me. Just go.”

Wavering, she looked away. After a moment, Suki nodded but instead of dumping Sokka in the hallway as he clearly expected her to, she scooped him up into her arms. 

“Wait, what are you doing?!”

“Putting you somewhere safe. Don’t argue. If you want me to leave you behind then you will be hidden,” she retorted, shoving a door open and stepping inside. Dismay curled at her mouth on seeing the dust filled storage room but this was the best she could do. Easing Sokka down, Suki checked the bandages again, meeting his eyes for a second. “After I find Katara, I’m bringing her back here. Now stay down and quiet or your husband is going to kill us both.” 

Kissing his forehead, Suki left swiftly, before Sokka could gather his wits and protest.

Slumping down against the cloth covered chest, Sokka winced as his wound dully throbbed. Tilting his head back, he flung an arm across his face, eyes tightly squeezed closed, praying to spirits he didn’t truly believe in that they all made it through this mess.

 _Don’t you fucking die, Zuko, or I swear, I will have Aang send me on a spirit quest so I can kick your ass._ He thought furiously, free hand coming up to thumb at his betrothal necklace, swallowing thickly. _Spirits, don’t let me lose my husband. Please_.

**

  
“Zuko!”

Head twisting in the direction of that voice, Zuko spotted Aang perched on a roof, staring down at him. Letting his flames die, he kept his good eye on the unconscious bodies littering the space around him. “Aang?”

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Leaping off the roof, the avatar softened his landing with a gust of air, bouncing once before landing on his feet. “Well Toph and I have been. Suki ran up, grabbed Katara and dragged her away so it was just the two of us and Toph decided to go fight more assassins. So it was really just me. I was looking for you and there were so many assassins. Did you know they really like swearing? Because they used a whole lot of curse words and most were about your sexual habits, which, honestly, I didn’t want to know…” Babbling, Aang toed at one of the faintly moaning bodies curiously. “Oh good, you didn’t kill them! I knew you didn’t have it in you, Zuko!” 

“Aang, slow down and breathe.” Pinching at his nose, Zuko hoped Aang got to the point soon. If there was even a point to be made. Agni, he wished Sokka was there. His husband could easily understand their younger friend. Absently wondering where Sokka even was, he lowered his hand to stare hard down at Aang. “Have you seen Sokka? Or the others? I haven’t seen any of them since before the alarms went off.”

“Oh right! I was supposed to tell you that we need to go meet up with Suki and Katara after I found you because Sokka’s hurt and he might feel better if you were there and I’ve been looking for you ever since. And I found you! So we should go find them now?” Aang beamed up at Zuko.

_What?_

His eyes widened, the right one far more than the left, Zuko felt all the air being ripped out of him as the words slammed home. Feeling numb, he managed to push words out, fear spiking in his heart. “Where are they?”

“Suki shouted something about a storage room?”

“…Aang. I consider you one of my best friends but I am going to kill you if you don’t narrow that down. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY STORAGE RO.….” Breaking off in mid-word, he forced himself to take a deep breathe, hands balled into fists. “There are dozens of storage rooms in the entire palace, Aang, not to mention the royal storage facility underneath the palace. Did Suki say anything else?” 

Opening his mouth to reply, a new voice cut through the oppressive atmosphere of the courtyard, preventing Aang from getting any words out.

“Snoozles, Sugar Queen and Suki are in the royal wing, Sparky.” Toph fake inspected her fingernails, one foot tapping lightly against fire cracked stones. “Ran into them while hunting for any lingering assassins. They were moving Sokka to your chambers.”

Crackling as Zuko bolted, she tucked her hands behind her head, trailing after the Firelord. “Come on, Twinkletoes, I need to collect on a bet.” 

  
**

  
Flinging open the doors to his…. _their_ chambers, Zuko raced inside, uncaring how he looked. “Sokka!” 

Katara let her eyes flicker up briefly, catching sight of Zuko as he burst into the room. Returning her attention to her brother, she continued to heal him. “Sit down and let me work or so help me, Zuko, brother-in-law or not, you will get an icicle up your ass.”

“….Yes ma’am.” Flushing in embarrassment, Zuko knew better than to disobey, especially with the tone Katara had used. Creeping closer, he sunk down on the bed, shifting forward until he could take hold his husband’s free hand. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw Suki’s smirk and elected to ignore her. Lifting Sokka’s hand up, he kissed at scarred knuckles. “Hey, love.”

Grimacing, he tried smiling. “Hey, babe,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his fingers against Zuko’s lips. “I’m fine.”

Rolling her eyes, Katara lifted her hands free, sending the water back into the bowl. “Yes you are. But no exercising or sex for a week. You need to _rest_ , Sokka,” she insisted, narrowing her eyes when she saw he made to protest. “Actual rest. Staying in bed and letting Zuko cater to your every whim rest. For at least two days, okay?”

Gripping Zuko’s hand tightly, Sokka knew it had been close. His side still smarted, a faint ache warning him that he had to actually listen for once to his little sister. “And after two days?”

“Light activity. Short walks. Reading those scrolls you love so much. No meetings for a week. And absolutely no sex until I clear you.” Casting her gaze sideways, she stared at Zuko intently. “He’ll need to eat light until tomorrow night. Soup, noodles, nothing heavy for dinner tonight or breakfast and lunch tomorrow.”

“Got it. Thank you, Katara,” Zuko said, thumb brushing back and forth steadily along the valleys of Sokka’s knuckles. 

Waving him off, she gathered up her bag. “This idiot is my brother, healing him is a part-time job.” Taking a moment, Katara swept her eyes over Zuko. “Are you hurt?”

Shaking his head, he continued to grip Sokka’s hand, fingers tangled together. “A little bruised,” he admitted. “The assassins had an earthbender with them. Caught me on my blind side but nothing feels broken.”

“….Zuko!” 

“What? I was more worried about you,” he insisted, frowning down at Sokka. “Some bruises won’t kill me.”

“But internal bleeding might!”

“Sokka’s right. Take off your shirt so I can take a look.” Katara stalked forward, mouth turning down at the edges. Wincing at the blossoming bruises covering Zuko’s torso, curving down his entire left side before vanishing under the waistband of his loose pants, she sighed. “This will be easier to heal if you were submerged in water.”

Hesitating for only a second, he nodded. Releasing Sokka’s hand, he bent down to quickly kiss his husband before pulling away. “The bathroom is right there.” Giving his husband one more glance, he dunked into their bathroom. Hands stilling at his waist, he froze, fighting against the discomfort of being mostly naked in front of his sister-in-law. 

“You know, you don’t have to undress for me to heal this,” Katara’s voice caused him to jump, tense up briefly before the meaning of her words sunk in. Giving her a look tinged with relief, Zuko twisted on the faucets, watching as water begun filling up the oversized tub. Stepping into the tub, he dropped down, holding in a pained grunt as his body protested moving. 

“Spirits, you and Sokka deserve each other.” Fond frustration laced through her voice, even as she dipped her hands into the water, causing it to glow. A soothing coolness washed over him, easing the aches. “Did you purposely let the earthbender chunk rocks at you? And you weren’t going to mention the burn were you.”

Sheepishly smiling, Zuko held his tongue, knowing that his sister-in-law was venting. Relaxing more and more, he barely noticed how he started drifting off. Jerking upright when a firm hand shook his shoulder, his eyes snapped up to a bemused face. Groaning, he dragged himself to his feet, exhaustion tugging at him. 

Shaking her hands dry, she snorted at his expression. “Alright. The same deal goes for you too. Two days of rest, light duties until I say otherwise afterwards. Aang, Toph, Suki and I will drop by to ensure you two are listening.” Katara stepped over, hugging him lightly. “Get dried off and changed and into bed. Healer’s orders.” Rising onto her toes, she kissed his cheek quickly, finally giving him a smile before she left.

Shredding his soaked clothing, Zuko forewent drying himself off using his bending in favor of a towel. Rubbing it roughly across his skin, he aimlessly wandered out of the bathroom, hoping Sokka was still awake. “Hey, love, do you need anything?” Voice muffled by the towel now draped over his head, he missed the look Sokka gave him.

“Just you. In bed. With me.” Sokka soaked in the sight of Zuko standing naked before him, head hidden by the towel. “Preferably naked,” he added after a moment of consideration. “Baaaaby,” he whined when Zuko continued to stand far out of reach, making grabby hands in his direction.

Laughter floated out from underneath thick fabric. Tilting his head back, he peered out from the edge, a fond smile tugging at his mouth. “Alright, alright.” Tossing the towel into the hamper, Zuko strolled to the bed, lifting the covers on the end opposite Sokka and slipped under. Releasing his hold, he crawled over to where his husband sat and flopped against his side, mindful of his injury.

Pressing a kiss to one bare shoulder, Zuko sunk into Sokka’s embrace, feeling the love of his life craning his neck down, lips brushing over damp hair. His smile faded as he remembered how close he came to almost losing this. 

“Sokka…”

“Hey. No. Don’t go there, baby.” Sliding his fingers over Zuko’s unscarred cheek, Sokka clutched him closer with his other arm, cradling the warm body to his own. “We survived. We’re fine and our friends are more likely out there playing guards for us. So relax, love, and go the fuck to sleep.” Rubbing fingertips over his scar, up to the mangled curve of his ear, Sokka resumed his steady petting, feeling Zuko relaxing more and more into him. “I’ll be here when you wake, Zuko.”

His sigh was lost against Sokka’s chest but Zuko trusted him. More than he trusted anyone else [except Uncle but that was Uncle.] Closing his eyes, he relaxed into his husband, rubbing his nose back and forth over soft skin, sleep beckoning to him.

A mostly inaudible snore and Sokka knew Zuko was asleep. Burying his face into damp hair, he sighed but forced himself to relax, arms locked around the warm body tucked to his own. Closing his eyes, he followed his husband into slumber. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting his vacation, Sokka hates when things don't go according to plan. Meanwhile, Zuko grows fed up and throws down and Sokka deals with being caught between two opposing forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, I don't know where I was even going with this chapter but I wanted to write and it was the only idea coming to me. This chapter has everything. Angst, drama, fluff, etc. 
> 
> Trying to tell myself NOT to turn this into another multi-chaptered fic, no matter how much the differences between this story and my other two interest me. So if there IS to be another chapter...it will be awhile, and I'm just going to leave it labeled as two chapters out of two. Have too much on my plate to focus on yet another long story.

Rolling over, Sokka plastered himself against Zuko’s back, burying his nose along the curve of his throat, whining. “Babe no. It’s too early to get up.”

“Go back to sleep, love,” Zuko whispered, lifting a hand to brush fingers over an arm clinging tight to his middle. “I’ll be right back.”

“Noooo,” he grumbled, squinting his eyes open in the pre-dawn dimness. “Stay.”

Stroking his hand along Sokka’s arm, he rolled his eyes. “Sokka, I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Tugging at his arm until he could squirm free, Zuko slipped out of their bed before his husband could latch back on. 

Pouting, he flung himself in the spot Zuko just left, turning on the polar bear dog eyes, lip quivering. 

“Five minutes,” he groaned. Stepping away, Zuko was tempted to kiss away the look but knew the moment he let his guard down and got back in range, Sokka would cling. Yawning, he made his way towards the bathroom, scrubbing a hand through his loose braid.

Burrowing into the covers, Sokka drifted, sulking sleepily, arms tight around Zuko’s pillow. 

Drying his hands, Zuko wandered back into their bedroom, a smile curving at his mouth at the sight of Sokka sprawled in their bed, arms locked around what had to be his pillow. Crawling into bed, he gently pried his pillow away, looping arms around Sokka, pulling his unresisting husband into his arms, kissing his forehead. 

Mumbling under his breathe, Sokka flung arms around him, tucking a leg between Zuko’s thighs, clinging to the muscular body tucked into his own. Rubbing his face into a bare chest, he sleepily grumbled, eyes staying closed. 

Laughing, he patted his hair lightly, letting Sokka burrow closer. Curling his arms a little tighter around Sokka, Zuko relaxed into the soft bed, the warm breathing washing over his chest soothing. Nosing at his ear, he pressed a kiss to the spot just underneath, feeling Sokka shiver. Smiling softly, he let his eyes drift shut. 

Absently running fingers through loose hair, Zuko felt Sokka’s mouth curve into a smile, a puff of amused air against his scar. “Sokka?” 

“Hmm?”

“I think you’re right.”

Making another questioning noise, Sokka barely heard Zuko, sleep continuing to try pulling him under. Slowly his husband’s words crept through his lingering sleepy haze. Eyes flying open, he pulled away, propping himself up on elbows, staring down at Zuko in surprise. “What?”

Snorting, he rolled his eyes, digging fingers into his side. “I said you’re right,” he repeated, making a face when he saw Sokka clearly didn’t understand. “About what you said last night. We should go on more vacations.”

“Babe…I am never ever letting you live those words down.” Perched above him, Sokka stared a little longer, amusement beginning to creep into his eyes. “You finally admitted that vacations are a good thing!” Shoving away, he rubbed his hands together, a look of glee taking hold. “I hope you realize that yearly vacations are now gonna be a thing.”

Pushing himself up on an elbow, Zuko narrowed his eyes, giving Sokka a look of feigned annoyance. “Short vacations. A week, two tops.”

Immediately launching into a pout, Sokka purposely made the face Katara called his ‘sad polar bear dog eyes’, knowing Zuko had no defense against it. “But baaaaaby, I miss you so much that two weeks a year isn’t enough,” he whined.

“Sokka. We live together. You see me every single day.” 

“Not the same as being joined at the hip day in and day out!”

Groaning, Zuko gave in. “Fine. We’ll discuss the length of future vacations later.”

Cheering, Sokka flung his arms around Zuko, knocking both of them back onto the bed. Beaming down at him, he claimed his mouth in a long, probing kiss, hands sliding up to play with long black hair. 

Melting into the kiss, Zuko slide his hands down Sokka’s bare back, not stopping until he reached the swell of his ass. Dragging a finger down between his cheeks, he circled his hole, pressing lightly, teasingly, swallowing the gasp Sokka made, lips curling up into a smile at the response. 

Shivering above him, he rocked into the touch, cock twitching in interest. “Babe…” he groaned, hips rolling backwards. 

Reaching for the jar of lube, Zuko froze when the bedroom door flung open, banging loudly into the wall. Bolting upright, he grabbed the edge of the covers and yanked them over their naked bodies, eyes narrowing in anger. “What?” he snarled. 

Aang stood frozen in the doorway, one hand up, mouth opened. His eyes darted around, taking in the rumbled sheets, the flushed faces and the jar held in Zuko’s hand. “Um. Morning?”

“Aang, if you don’t….” His words cut off as two heads appeared behind Aang. Angrily, Zuko threw the jar down onto the bed, knocking Sokka off as he sat up, arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“What’s going on?”

“I think….”

Suki and Katara’s voices mingled, overshadowing Zuko’s. 

Fiery anger grew. Zuko clenched his hands, feeling his inner flame surge. Taking a deep breathe, he tried to rein himself in, aware of the concerned glances Sokka was beginning to shoot him. When Ty Lee appeared, he felt his temper snapping. Roaring, he flung his hands up, flames licking around his fingers, the edges of his mouth. “ENOUGH!” he shouted, glaring at them in the sudden silence. 

Fearlessly placing his palm on Zuko’s arm, Sokka winced at the sheer heat rolling off his husband. Carefully, slowly, he slide his hand up, towards his wrist. Feeling Zuko shudder, inhale sharply, he relaxed slightly as the heat subsided. Squeezing at his wrist, he turned to their friends, annoyance in his eyes. “Guys, seriously,” Sokka complained. “Why are you bursting into our room? The door was shut for a reason.”

Katara covered her face, groaning loudly. “Tui and La, I don’t need to see this.” 

“Then get out!” Zuko snarled. 

Meeting Sokka’s eyes, Suki rolled her own, placing a hand on both Katara and Aang’s shoulders, pushing them away from the door. Releasing Aang’s shoulder, she reached out and caught hold of the doorknob, tugging the door closed. “Sorry, guys. I’ll keep them away.”

“Thanks, Sooks,” Sokka mumbled, knowing his best friend heard by the glance she threw him. Flinging himself down on the bed, he whined. “Spirits. Mood ruined.”

Arms tight across his chest, Zuko glared at the door, golden eyes dark with rage, fingers clenching at his arms so tightly his knuckles were growing pale. “Killing Aang would be bad,” he muttered to himself, struggling to control his temper. “Killing Aang would be a terrible idea.”

Rolling onto his side, he scooted close, resting his head in Zuko’s lap, slinging an arm around his lower back as he cuddled. “Baaaaaby,” Sokka whined, pitching his voice just so to try and distract his husband. Seeing Zuko’s eyes immediately dart in his direction, the slightest loosening of his shoulders, he chalked it up as a potential win. “I love you.”

Exhaling flames, Zuko slumped, fingers finding their way into Sokka’s hair, stroking and messing with the dark brown strands. “I love you too.”

Rubbing his cheek back and forth over his thigh, Sokka sensed the moment the last of Zuko’s temper vanished. “Gonna need to make sure our door’s locked,” he said, frustration audible. 

Sighing, Zuko lifted Sokka’s head from his lap, slipping free. Rising from the bed, he stalked towards the door, flipping the lock in place. Head dropping forward to bang soundly against the solid wood, he growled. “Is it too much to ask for a morning alone with you?” he spoke at the door, head bowed, voice soft and tired.

Crawling out of bed, he joined Zuko by the door, gathering his upset husband in his arms, tucking Zuko’s head to one shoulder, lips grazing his temple affectionately. “No. It isn’t, sweetheart,” he assured, rubbing his thumb across the small of his back. “That’s why we came on vacation, to take time to be together.”

His head lolled to the side, a pair of narrowed, unimpressed golden eyes pointing at Sokka, Zuko knew what his husband meant. It didn’t make it any easier to swallow down the disappointment that their friends kept bursting in, not giving them some space. “I love our friends,” he said, finally, the ache in his voice deepening. “But I want time alone with _you._ No interruptions, no trips to the market as a group. No one seeing us having a picnic and deciding to join us. It’s reminding me of our courtship all over again!”

Sokka twitched at the reminder. “Spirits, they acted like you were going to stab me. Or I was going to say the wrong thing.” Rubbing a hand over his face, he groaned loudly. “Okay. Okay, tell you what. You and me, babe, are going to sneak out tonight and go have an awesome date night.”

“I’m holding you to that, Sokka.” 

“It’s going to be epic, baby, just you wait.” Smooching him, Sokka beamed brightly at his husband, swaying slightly with him in his arms.

Resting his temple to Sokka’s shoulder, Zuko sighed, a frail hope coiling in the pit of his stomach.

**

  
 _…Zuko is going to kill me,_ Sokka thought, rubbing both hands hard across his face, Aang talking excitedly in his ear, the younger man vibrating at his side. Risking a glance up at the sky, his stomach dropped on seeing Yue rising. Cutting his gaze back to his best friend, he cringed at the thought of his promise to his husband. A promise he was breaking with each passing minute. 

Stretching out a hand, he caught hold of Aang’s arm, relief hitting him when his friend went quiet. “Aang? As fascinating as this conversation, I really gotta run.”

“What? Where are you going?” Aang stared at Sokka, confusion flittering across his face. 

“I have plans with Zuko.” …His husband was really going to kill him if he wasn’t able to shake off Aang. 

“Can I come?” Aang asked, expression bright.

“..Um…Aang, buddy, it’s a date. Kind of want to be alone with my husband.” Sokka wished Katara would appear out of nowhere as per her habit. Frantically searching for any hint his sister was approaching, he tried not to look at Aang too closely, knowing his younger friend would be giving him that crestfallen expression.

“Oh. Okay!” Taking a step backwards, he was a little upset to be told no but understood why his friend said it. “Have fun!” Aang rocked back and forth on his heels, then turned to leave. 

Relaxing at Aang’s understanding, Sokka immediately peeled away, hoping he could make it if he ran. He prayed to Yue that Zuko wouldn’t get fed up and leave. Sprinting, he headed for where they had agreed to meet, before going on their date. 

Pacing back and forth, Zuko glanced up at the sky, watching as the moon rose higher, with it his stomach dropped more and more. Wondering where Sokka was, he sighed, shoulders starting to droop. Another glance skyward, he turned, retracing his steps back towards the house. 

Passing through the courtyard, he ignored Suki and Toph, shoulders hunching up to his ears, refusing to make eye contact with Suki or pausing to say goodnight to Toph. Shoving his way into the house, he quickly detoured past his and Sokka’s bedroom, going right for the roof. Scaling the wall with ease, he flung himself down on the tiles, hidden from view. Closing his eyes, he fought down the surge of anger, of sadness, trying to maintain control, fighting back tears. 

_Shit shit shit._ He was so late. Running up the path, Sokka reached the top of the cliff and skidded to a halt, eyes darting around, searching for any sign of Zuko. Clutching at the flowers he stopped to buy, he groaned, seeing that he was alone. “Great,” he groused, smacking his palm into his forehead. 

Turning, he headed back for the house. Entering the courtyard, he spied Toph and Suki. Veering in their direction, Sokka waited until he was close enough before calling out. “Hey, have you guys seen Zuko?”

Her hands stilled on the dice, Suki flickering her hard gaze at him, mouth pressed in a distinctively unhappy line. “Why?” 

Stopping short, Sokka blinked at her, mouth opening as he floundered, taken back by her harsh glare. “Suki?”

“Why are you looking for him? Did you two have a fight?” Suki pressed, tossing the dice down and folding her arms. 

“No! No, we didn’t have a fight. Why are you even asking that?” Sokka protested, clutching tighter on the flowers. 

“Sparky was upset when he rushed by,” Toph snapped, her protectiveness of Zuko showing. “You’re one of the few people who can make him hit that level of anguish, Snoozles. So what did you do?”

Biting his lip, he stared at his friends, aware that neither would be letting him slip by unless he answered their question. “I was late to meeting up for our date,” Sokka confessed, feeling like an asshole. “I swore we’d have the entire evening to ourselves, and I broke my promise.” 

Suki's expression grew chillier. “Sokka.”

“I know! Okay? I know that I fucked up.” Groaning, he tugged at his wolf tail, knowing what Suki was about to tell him and trying to cut her off before she could lecture him. 

Silent for several long beats, Suki finally spoke. “He did come by here. Saw him go inside but he looked really upset, Sokka. I don’t think you’re going to have an easy time finding him.”

“Don’t look at me. I’m not going to hunt down Sparky for you, Sokka. You fucked up, it’s your job to fix it.” Toph shot him down before he could even ask for her help. Climbing to her feet, she tilted her head then made a face. “C’mon, Suki. Let’s go bother Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen.”

Rising, Suki glanced at Sokka, expression softening. “Sokka, if you need us to make ourselves scarce, we will,” she offered quietly. 

Struggling with agreeing with Suki and refusing that they needed to go anywhere, Sokka took a deep breathe. “..Yeah. I think that might be a good idea.”

Flashing him a slight smile, she took Toph’s hand and lead her away. “Good luck,” she called over a shoulder. 

  
“You’re going to need all the luck,” Toph said.

Sighing, he rubbed his knuckles across his forehead, thinking hard. _If I was my grumpy husband, where would I hide?_ Dropping his hand, Sokka stared at the house, sweeping his eyes over the structure, pondering hiding spots Zuko would seek out. 

_The roof,_ he decided. 

Tucking the flowers into the bag slung over his shoulder, he made his way inside, climbing up to the top floor. Pushing a window open, Sokka wiggled through, reaching out to catch hold of the roof’s edge, hauling himself up. Landing neatly, he scooted upwards, glancing around. 

Scrambling to the crest of the roof, he perched there, searching for any sign of his husband. Spying a flash in the moonlight, Sokka headed towards it, moving slow to avoid slipping on slick tiles. Landing quietly a few feet away, he stared at Zuko, pale skin aglow under the moonlight. “Baby?”

Going rigid, Zuko slowly turned his head in Sokka’s direction, gold eyes reflecting Yue’s light. “What is it, Sokka?” he asked, tone neutral, dead of all emotion. 

Flinching, he crept closer, stopping just out of arm’s reach, sorrow filling him at the sight of unshed tears. “I’m sorry,” he blurted. 

Drawing away, Zuko looked off to the side, hands curling up in fists. “I waited over an hour,” he spat, voice cracking as fury built in his voice. “Where were you?”

Sitting down, Sokka dragged a hand down to the flowers hidden within his bag, eyes flickering up at the moon. “Aang caught me on my way to town.” Easing the flowers out, he laid them across his lap, caressing the petals gently, knowing Zuko wouldn’t accept them yet. “I’m sorry, honey.”

Laying there, body stiff, he refused to look at Sokka, hurt in every line of his body, in the way his voice shook. “I can’t do this,” Zuko muttered, scrambling to his feet. 

“…Zuko?”

Looming above him, Zuko finally looked at Sokka, tears dripping down his face as he breathed heavily. “I thought we were going to finally have a chance to be alone. During our vacation!” His voice broke. Roughly dragging his arm across his face, he shook. “I’ve been trying to spend time with just you for almost a week now, Sokka, and it seems I’m not important enough to you for that!”

His heart broke at the defeated sound in his husband’s voice. Rolling to his feet, Sokka wanted to take Zuko into his arms, cradle his husband close, kiss away his tears. “Zuko, baby, I swear I was on my way to meet up with you for our date.” Taking a step forward, he barely noticed the flowers falling to the roof, laying there forgotten, arms extended. Pouring every bit of honesty and regret into his voice, Sokka inched nearer, hoping that Zuko didn’t push him away. 

Taking a step, he felt his foot slip, the tile underneath coming free, knocking him off-balance. Eyes growing wide, Sokka pinwheeled his arms, frantically trying to catch his footing even as he tumbled towards the edge of the roof.

Zuko noticed the moment Sokka started to fall. Lunging, he grabbed hold of a flailing wrist, fingers tightening. Throwing himself backwards, he yanked on the wrist in his grip, trying to brace himself against smooth tiles, heels frantically digging for purchase. Sliding down the sloping roof, he hit the edge, snagging at it with his free hand. Grunting with effort, he looked down, meeting Sokka’s wide eyes as he dangled in open air. 

Looking beyond him, he saw a balcony below and to the side. “Sokka, I’m going to swing you over to that balcony. Be ready to let go,” Zuko ordered, watching as his husband’s head twisted around, spotting the balcony. Without waiting for a response, he tensed his muscles, swinging the arm holding onto Sokka’s wrist, feeling his partner doing his best to help.

On the arch, he let go, watching with relief as Sokka landed on the balcony. Pulling his gaze away, Zuko swung his now free arm up, hauling himself back up onto the roof. Kneeling, he rubbed at his aching shoulder with a tired sigh, his emotions still running hot. Breathing slowly, he wanted to stay angry, wanted to make Sokka grovel…but he didn’t. Not really. 

His eyes landed on the abandoned flowers, heart thumping painfully at the sight. Sighing, he crawled over to them, grabbing at the wrapped stems before turning back to the roof’s edge.

“Zuko?! Are you okay!? Baby, please answer me!” Sokka’s voice floated up in darkness, frantic with fear. “Zuko!”

“I’m fine, Sokka,” he all but shouted, feeling all his sadness, the anger and disappointment drifting away under the emotions ringing in Sokka’s voice. Making his way to where Sokka was, Zuko swung down, landing on the balcony before him. 

Throwing himself forward, Sokka barreled into his husband, knocking Zuko over. Crowding close, he pressed kisses everywhere he could reach, hands roaming desperately across Zuko’s body, checking for any injury. _”Baby....”_ His voice fractured, panic dripping into the space between them. 

Staring up at him, Zuko felt the last of his anger fizzle out, replaced by an overwhelming sense of love. Wrapping arms around Sokka’s shoulders, he drew him down, tilting his head back slightly to claim his mouth in a proper kiss, feeling the tremors running through Sokka. Burying his face into the side of his neck, Zuko clung to Sokka, shaking almost as violently as the other man.

“…spirits, that was a close one…” Sokka trembled, arms latched onto Zuko, heart pounding in his chest.

Leaving his face smashed against Sokka’s throat, Zuko rasped, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah. I’m okay.” 

Pulling away, he dragged Sokka up with him, hands coming to cup his face, golden eyes searching for any sign of falsehood. “Are you sure?” Zuko insisted.

Leaning into his touch, he nodded his head slowly, throat bobbing with the force of his swallowing. “Freaked out but okay,” Sokka replied, trying to control his shaking, fingers curling into his palms, mind flashing back to the day of Sozin’s comet, how he struggled to hold onto Toph as she dangled. 

“Sokka.”

His eyes darted up, locking on Zuko’s face. 

“I wasn’t going to let you fall.”

A sob lodged in his chest, dragging up his throat, eyes burning with sudden tears. Slumping into his husband’s arms, Sokka shook, face squished into Zuko’s chest, trying in vain to stifle his sobs. 

Bringing his arms up, he hugged Sokka close, tucking him to his chest, propping his chin on top of his head, gently rocking his husband back and forth. “I’m here, love.” Closing his eyes, Zuko ignored the tremble of his own voice, the hot wash of tears threatening to spill over. “I’m here. We’re safe.”

Shaking roughly in his arms, Sokka clung to the other man.

Laying on the balcony, Zuko tightened his arms around Sokka, clinging to him as much as Sokka was clinging to him. 

_Sokka was right,_ he thought, _t_ _hat was a close call._

  
**

  
“Where are you guys going?” Katara demanded, hands on her hips.

Sharing a glance with Zuko, Sokka continued to sling bags onto the small boat, leaving Zuko to explain. 

“We’re heading off. You guys can stay here as long as you want.” Passing Sokka a bag of food, he watched his sister-in-law, recognizing the spark in her eyes. “We decided on this last night.” Avoiding mentioning their fight and Sokka almost falling off the roof, Zuko was aware of his husband moving around, gathering the last of their bags. 

“But it’s supposed to be a family vacation,” she insisted, scowling.

“Katara. I’ve spent more time with everyone else this week than I have with my own husband in two months. I want to be alone with Sokka.” Throwing his arms into the air, Zuko felt his temper surge. “I need to just be alone with my husband, okay?! Is that a problem!?”

Her eyes grew wide, Katara taking a step back, arms dropping to her side. “Zuko?”

“I’m really tired of only seeing my husband at bedtime, Katara, or in meetings. You and Aang always are alone together, traveling around.” Struggling to keep his voice level, Zuko clenched his fists. Sensing movement behind him, he remained where he was, knowing it was Sokka approaching. 

“Sis, we’re taking off and protesting isn’t gonna stop us,” Sokka spoke, arms draped around Zuko. “Zuko’s right. It’s been tough trying to find time alone and every time we tried planning a date this past week, something always got in the way.” Releasing his husband, he nudged his hip. “Go get on the boat, babe.”

Looking between the siblings, he nodded, turning away and quickly climbing onboard. 

Stepping away from the boat, Sokka gave Katara tight hug. “Don’t know if we’ll come back here or head straight for the capital. But like Zuko said, you guys can hang out as long as you want.”

Frowning hard, she returned the hug half-heartedly. “I don’t like this,” she complained.

“Katara, you’re my sister and I love you but this isn’t about you or Aang or Toph or Suki. This is me making it up to Zuko that I fucked up every attempt at going on date for a week.” Sokka knew his voice was harsher than he meant but he needed to knock it into his sister’s head the reasons why they were taking off. “I really fucked up last night and I have to fix it.”

“Sokka…”

“No. No, Katara. You don’t know what happened and I don’t want to talk about it. What happened is between my husband and me.” Stepping away, Sokka shook his head. Bending over quickly, he unwound the ropes, tossing them onto the boat. “I’ll see you in a week or two. Or I’ll write.” Tossing the final rope through the air, he pushed at the side of the boat before hopping over the railing, landing on the deck. “Have fun!” 

Her jaw worked, anger building in her chest. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Katara shouted. “Jerk!”

Waving, Sokka flashed her a grin that only barely met his eyes. Taking a breath, he moved to check the sails

“Sokka, here.” Holding out a mug of steaming tea, Zuko regarded his husband steadily, gold eyes faintly wary. 

Tying off the sails, he dusted his hands off, turning to face the other man, hating the look of uncertainty. Accepting the cup, Sokka inhaled, eyes darting up in surprise. “This is..you only brew this for special occasions.” 

“Think this counts,” Zuko shrugged, sitting cross legged in front of the mast, nursing his own cup of tea. “I should apologize…I wasn’t being fair to you last night.”

“No, hold that thought,” he interrupted, kneeling before Zuko, setting the cup down and grabbing at his knee. “I should have stepped up sooner, told Aang from the beginning I had plans. Instead I let him distract me.” Groaning, he sat, hiding his face behind a palm. “And I let everyone drag me off without even bothering thinking about how it was making you feel. I’m really sorry, baby.”

Sighing, he set down his half-finished cup, expression wretched. “I should have spoken up. It’s just…all this is still new to me, Sokka. I’ve never had friends growing up. I had my mother. Then she vanished. Uncle came home but he was broken by Lu Ten’s death. And you know all about Azula.” Zuko tiredly smiled, recognizing the look on Sokka’s face. 

Words bubbled up, spilled out of his mouth, hovering in the air between them. “We’ve only been together a few years and it’s all still so new and confusing and half the time it feels like I’m going to say or do the wrong thing and you’ll get fed up and leave and the rest of the gang will follow you and I’ll have to learn how to be alone again.” His breathing grew ragged, fears he never mentioned to anyone now floating freely. Tearing his eyes away, Zuko hunched in on himself, suddenly afraid he had finally pushed Sokka too far. 

Startling when a pair of arms slung themselves around his neck, Zuko tensed, head rolling in Sokka’s direction, confusion in his eyes, the line of his shoulders. “Sokka?”

 _”Baby…”_ Sokka whispered, voice breaking. “Babe…I am never leaving you because you are an awkward turtleduck. You’re _my_ awkward turtleduck and I love you the way you are.” Resting his cheek on Zuko’s head, he held on, nuzzling at soft hair. “You’re my forever person.”

Inhaling sharply, he curved shaking arms around Sokka, holding on as tightly. “I love you,” he croaked. “I love you so much.”

Breathing Zuko in, Sokka pressed closer, almost in Zuko’s lap, arms tightening, desperate need tugging at his heart. Kissing Zuko’s soft hair, he cradled him, feeling the growing wetness on his shirt. “I love you too.” _More than I know how to put into words,_ he thought.

  
**

  
Curling into Sokka’s side, Zuko rested his cheek on his husband’s chest, feeling sated and pleasantly sore. Securing his arm more comfortably across Sokka’s waist, he shivered in the cool air, the gentle wind washing over bare flesh. 

Head tilted back, he basked in the warmth of Zuko’s body pressed into his own, fingertips grazing along exposed skin. Happily sighing, Sokka craned his head around to drag a kiss over messy hair, a slow smile pulling at his mouth when Zuko wiggled closer. Tightening his arm around his body, he held Zuko close. 

Smiling into his skin, he felt the laughter rumble through Sokka’s chest. Lazily kissing a patch of sun-kissed brown skin, Zuko felt Sokka’s sharp inhale, another burst of laughter spilling out of him. Nuzzling closer, he sighed softly, relaxed under the sunshine with his husband. 

“Man…that was good,” Sokka mumbled, chest rising under Zuko’s cheek, expanding with each breathe. “We should fight more often,” he joked.

Cracking an eye open, Zuko realized he had opened the wrong one, everything a haze of shadow and light. Lifting his head, he opened his good eye, blinking as everything jumped into focus. Turning to shoot Sokka an unimpressed look, he groaned at the expression lodged on his husband’s face, recognizing that stupid grin. “Don’t you even go there,” he complained. 

“Awww but you are so hot when you are spread out underneath me, begging, sweetheart,” he teased, patting Zuko’s ass playfully. 

Groaning, he buried his face against Sokka’s chest, swaying with his partner’s laughter. 

“Too much, hotstuff?” Sokka grinned, feeling when Zuko groaned again, winding arms around the other man. 

Digging his chin into Sokka’s chest, he rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. “Remind me again why do I love you,” Zuko muttered against his chest. 

“Because I am funny, have a great laugh, am easy on the eyes,” Sokka hummed, one hand sliding up to stroke long dark hair where it tickles his skin. “And I’m a great lay.”

“It was rhetorical, love.”

“Says you. Such a question compels me to answer.” 

Eyes softening, Zuko kissed his shoulder. “Sokka?”

“Hmm?” Craning his head up, he met Zuko’s questioning eyes with a soft smile. 

“Our anniversary is next month…do you want to make plans?” 

Surprise hit him that Zuko remembered their upcoming anniversary, but Sokka knew he shouldn’t be. His husband had proved as awkward as he was, he had a good memory and kept track of important dates. Carding fingers through Zuko’s fringe, he brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Yeah,” he managed, voice hushed, soft. “I’d like that. Second anniversary is an important one, yeah? Two whole years married.” 

Spirits, Sokka never wanted to stop feeling this rush of emotions when Zuko looked at him like that. Tracing the curve of his lips with his thumb, he felt that mouth twitch, a smile, shy and soft, blooming on that beloved face, gold eyes soft with happiness. Chasing the taste of his smile with his lips, he drew Zuko closer, rolling them onto their sides, leg flung across muscular thighs, trapping Zuko in place. 

Clutching at a broad back, Sokka hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut, warmth in his chest. Gentling his kiss, his touch, he expressed every feeling swelling inside his heart with each stroke of his hands, every pass of his lips against a smiling mouth, every glide of skin against skin. 

Hands slipping down Zuko’s back, he exhaled, a soft whisper of air. Tucking their foreheads together, he stared into beautiful golden eyes, each breathe shared, chests rising and falling in unison, lost in the moment growing between them. 

Whispering in the space between them, Sokka drew up a hand to stroke his knuckles along rough, scarred flesh. “Hey, baby.”

Mouth curving back into a smile, Zuko leaned into the touch, eyes slipping shut. “Hey,” he whispered back. 

“I love you, more than anything,” Sokka murmured.

Leaning in, crossing the scant distance between them, Zuko kissed Sokka, wordlessly voicing his love with every press of his mouth to Sokka’s smiling lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
